


It Would Have Happened Anyway

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, LJ 60 prompts in 60 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora's last thoughts. For the prompt "Sacrifice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would Have Happened Anyway

If only she could tell Charlie what a relief it is – dying.

She can’t, of course not.

The only regret she has is knowing Charlie will be sad, because Charlie loves her and has lost too many people already.

That’s why it has to happen. Just one more person, just her.

It would have happened anyway.

She would have to leave, because she wouldn’t be the one to stand watching how Miles looks at Rachel, kisses her (Were they really that oblivious to think no one saw them?) and ask herself whether Miles’ hands feel as mechanical on Rachel’s skin as they do on hers.

She would have left because Rachel is Charlie’s mom, and Charlie needs her and Nora wouldn’t be the one to crowd into the distance between them.

It’s better it’s happening this way, without having to lie to Charlie why she was going away, without battling with herself whether to sacrifice her friendship with Charlie by leaving or her heart by staying.

She’s grateful to Death for taking that choice away.

Charlie will be all right. She will be sad, but she will have Miles and her mother. So Nora smiles and pretends to be stronger than she is and tells Charlie not to worry and go with Rachel.

If she had any strength she would be mad at Charlie for not listening, but the world starts blurring as Charlie fights and then there is Miles and for a moment Nora is happy, because the two people she loves the most, the way she thought she now longer could, are with her.

If only they knew how good that feels – but they will, in time.

That’s why it’s worth leaving them.

That is the last thing that goes through her mind as sleep (no, not sleep – death, she corrects herself) takes her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was lame so far so I thought I'd contribute at least a little something for the prompt table at the end. And yes, I'm a horrible person, but you already knew that, didn't you? *offers tissues if you need them*
> 
> As usually unbeta'd, so tell me if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
